When You're Gone
by Serena Fallenheart
Summary: When you're gone, I realized the things I never did. I didn't want you to leave me, Jellal. Jerza. One-shot songfic.


When You're Gone

**Summary: **When you're gone, I realized the things I never did. I didn't want you to leave me, Jellal. Jerza. One-shot songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail© by Hiro Mashima

**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST FAIRY TAIL CHAPTERS!**

It was the night of the week after the Grand Magic Games had ended. With Fairy Tail back at the position as the strongest guild in Fiore, everything seemed fine. The members could go back to partying the whole night off, but Erza chose to stay in her apartment alone. It was unlike her, to not be in the guild having fun with the others. It was odd that she rejected the offer of a huge cake from Mira. It was unusual that she did not stop Natsu and Gray or the rest of the guild from fighting with each other over silly little things. But the weirdest thing was, she hadn't utter a single word, barely even a small smile, ever since the end of the Games. The only thing in her mind was her blue-haired friend. _Friends. _That's what she always refer the two of them as.

Jellal had gone back to prison after Doranbalt and Lahar discovered Mystogan's real identity. Even after reasoning to the two, they had only let him stay out till the end of the Games. Erza was unsure if Jellal would be allowed to live or would be executed directly. That thought caused the redhead's heart to race even further. She hadn't spent that much time with him. She had many more to say to him. She wished she had banned him from entering the stadium on the third day of the Games no matter what. She should've spotted him first. Frustrated and depressed, she whipped out her iPod and chose a song to sing to. She found the perfect song and soon her room was filled with the soft sound of piano.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

The scarlet-haired never thought she would need his comfort when she cried. She was always strong, even at painful times. But in truth, she was weak. She always needed someone to cry on. And that's where Jellal comes in.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Every minute apart was torture to the requip mage, and each minute feels like hours, multiplying the pain in her chest. Why is it so hard for them to be together?

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

Each step he take away from her was counted – 53 steps before getting into the car of Doranbalt who was responsible in capturing him. Erza's heart shattered when she saw the bluenette's face, probably the last time she would and the little shattered pieces had missed him seconds later. His face, his smile. Everything was missing. It was like a hole in her heart that no one can ever cover up.

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

When Jellal was gone, Erza didn't know what motivates her to keep going. Usually he would talk to her a few minutes everyday after the Games. Even if it was a mere exchange of words, Erza loved it. Those words always made her day.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

His cloak that hid his face was left with Erza. They were scattered on the floor before her, smell just like its owner, the smell Erza loved when he was around.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok  
I miss you_

It was simple. She missed him. More than anything in this world, she loved him. The tears filled her eyes to the brim, trickling down her cheek as she finally cried out all the pain. All the longing to see her Jellal Fernandes. Sobs replaced the soft piano tunes as the music died down under her sobs. What did she do that made Fate turn back against her? Why did Jellal have to go? Why can't they be together? Questions spun in her mind and she pulled her knees to her face. Only one thought remained in her mind,

_'I miss you, Jellal.'_

**(T^T)**

**Songs Used: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

_**Serena's Talking Corner: Yo, minna! Sere-chan's back with another one-shot, this time of the pairing Jerza. I had the idea of making this after reading Chapter 289. I can't wait for the next chapter to be out! I hope there'll be some more Jerza there! So how is it? Is it bad? Don't hesitate to write a long review to comment! Cupcakes to xBlueiLovex and Guest for reviewing my previous one-shot **'Dear Natsu' **! Thanks a lot!**_

_**Don't forget to review and Sere-chan's OUT!**_


End file.
